


love me under the rain

by inked (paperbacks), paperbacks



Series: Drabble Series [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's day 5 and im already suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbacks/pseuds/inked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbacks/pseuds/paperbacks
Summary: All Magnus wanted to do was dance in the rain.Day 5: Wet





	love me under the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 update: I'm dead on the inside.

The gentle sound of rain pattered against the windows. They grey atmosphere pooled in through the open blinds, the drowsy ambience flooding the serene loft. The smoky smooth sound of jazz floated through the air, serenading the relaxing bodies lying on the couch. 

Alec rested against Magnus' chest, his arms wrapped around his torso. His head laid against his sternum, listening to Magnus' heartbeat and brushing his lips occasionally on the underside of his jaw, smiling slightly as he heard Magnus’ pulse speed up. He sighed, relaxing into his touch as he ran his hand through Alec’s dark curls.

Magnus’ hand stopped abruptly and Alec grumbled, nudging his hand, urging him to continue. Magnus’ chest rumbled softly as he laughed. He urged him up, keeping their hands intertwined. “C’mon,” he murmured, waving his hand to turn the music louder as he led Alec towards the balcony.

Alec’s eyes widened, “Magnus, it’s raining outside.”

He doesn’t respond, instead, he continued to guide him outdoors. Just as they stepped outside, Magnus waved his hand again and the rain seemed to stop.

Alec looked around, confusion frowning his lips until he realized it was still raining, but not on them. It’s as if there was an invisible umbrella hovering over them, cascading the water around them. Alec raised a brow and Magnus merely shrugged 

“Dance with me,” he said, draping his arms around Alec’s neck.

Alec rolled his eyes, resting his hands on Magnus’ hips as they swayed softly to the music playing in the background. “You’re such a dork.”

He grinned, “you married this dork.” 

They danced under the dim lighting of the grey clouds, the sound of rain and blues filling their ears as they basked in each other’s company.

Alec pulled back slightly, his lips quirking as Magnus sparkling eyes met his. He diminished the space between them, pressing his lips against his. He bit down on his lip softly, relishing in Magnus’ little gasp. Suddenly, something cold and wet pattered against his back. It soaked through his shirt, beating down on his hair and dripping into his face.

Magnus pressed his hand to his mouth, attempting to stifle his laugh as Alec blinked through the rain. “I’m so sorry,” he laughed as the rain soaked his clothes.

Alec merely grumbled, wiping his wet hair out of his face as he walked inside, leaving Magnus cackling on the balcony.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
